Her Master, His Caretaker
by marmalade bunny
Summary: story revolves mainly around Rin ending with bit Sesshoumaru. hope you like it.


Sesshoumaru-sama

She stared at her small hands as she spoke the name of her master, her fingers were bleeding, cuts crisscrossed across her small fingers and palm.

Sesshoumaru-sama

She stared at the flowers. The flowers which refused to budge for her. The flowers whose thorns dared to cut her skin. The flowers which she wished to give to her master.

Sesshoumaru-sama

Her master. He would be waiting for her return, she needed to go soon. She stared at her red palms, the pain not subsiding. A rebellion tear slid down her cheek. For the last time she stared at the stubborn flowers and her worn hands. Dusting them on her yukata, she got up to attend to her master.

Sesshoumaru-sama

----------

Sesshoumaru-sama

She stared at the youkai from the safety of the bushes. His long silver hair smelled of the lotion he allowed her to use when she washed his hair. His pale skin shone in the moonlight. His cold eyes stared into the distance. Expressions did not even float on his face.

Sesshoumaru-sama

Though he lost one of his arms in a fight, she knew the extent of his power. He could effortlessly wield his sword faster than his brother could. She knew the demon inside him, the powerful beast. She was coming to understand him.

Sesshoumaru-sama

She remembered his strength when he carried her or jumped great distances with her hanging onto his armour. The warmth of his lap on which she slept soundly. The beat of his heart when she lay against him. His tired amber eyes which used to be hidden behind his eyelids. His soft breath which touched her hair at night.

Sesshoumaru-sama

-------

Sesshoumaru-sama

She wanted to approach him quietly and see his expression as she would put her arms around his neck. She wanted to smile at that cold face which would rarely smile for her. She wanted to his big hand to hold her small one when they go back to where they were staying for the night. She wanted to give him a smile from her heart.

Sesshoumaru-sama

She stopped herself from coming out completely, there was her Master, staring in the northern direction. A rustle of leaves, breaking of branches, someone neared them. She saw something on her Master's face that she never saw before- a smile.

Sesshoumaru-sama

Sesshoumaru-sama

The word slipped softly out of her mouth as she tried to get herself to go to him. The branches were pushed aside as she stepped out, she who had the little girl's master's heart- Kagome. The small girl fell back in shock when she saw her master greet the other girl with a warm embrace and softly touched her cheek with his lips.

Sesshoumaru-sama

She spoke little louder as she stepped out shocked. He turned to face her, his hand on that waist of that girl who right now should have been with Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru-sama's brother.

"Rin."

------

Sesshoumaru-sama

She took cautious steps as she neared him, her eyes locked on the woman who was trying to claim Sesshoumaru-sama as hers.

"Rin, won't you greet Kagome?" he asked her so calmly as his gaze on her softened.

As her heart told her, she put up a mask- a smile powered by all her heart.

Sesshoumaru-sama

Like fragile glass, cracks ran through her mask and heart when Kagome snuggled closer to her Master and he allowed her to.

Bowing low so that her tears may be hidden, the little girl ran back into the forest.

Sesshoumaru-sama

---------

Sesshoumaru-sama

She allowed the wind to carry her tears and the name of her Master. Kagome would be there for another hour, and her Master would have no time for her.

She had time to herself to think. Looking at her palms, she realized that they were still red, she didn't know how but her hands bled more.

Sesshoumaru-sama

Sesshoumaru-sama

She watched the crimson fluid drip from her hands onto the ground as she made her way to her master. The broken mask could not conceal her pain, her physical pain, her emotional pain.

Sesshoumaru-sama

He knelt on the dry grass near her, taking her bleeding palms into his broad one. His cool amber eyes watched the cuts that lay bare before him. He raised his eyes to see her tear stained face. He saw her fighting with herself.

"Rin"

Sesshoumaru-sama

The word stuck in her throat as he lifted her palms to his mouth. Not having any cloth with him, he carefully licked off the blood that refused to stop. From the corner of her eye she saw Kagome stepping forward to call her Master back.

She wished to throw her arms around his neck and not give him to the older girl but instead pulled away her hand.

Sesshoumaru-sama

------

Sesshoumaru-sama

She was where it all began- the flower which declined to move for her. She stared at those golden flowers. The bleeding had stopped, though her palms were still red. Her vision blurred, fresh tears slid down those soft cheeks.

"Rin?"

Before she could will herself to turn and run to her Master, her tired body gave up and everything darkened.

Sesshoumaru-sama

-----

"Rin?"

His touch was soft so was his voice. She woke up to find herself on his lap, her hands bandaged, Kagome missing. She wanted to apologise and tried getting off when she felt his strong arm around her small body.

"Rin, are you well? You are tired, so don't move much." His hold on her tightened, "B-but Miss Kagome?" worry evident in her voice. Pulling her close to his chest and placing his chin on the top of her head, he spoke as he generally spoke to her, kindly, "I sent her away. I am playing with her. Anyways, how could I ignore my hurt caretaker?"

He smiled. For once he smiled, he smiled for her.

Sesshoumaru-sama

Nothing could take this night away from her. Lying against his chest, she slept to the melody of his heartbeat while he played with her hair. He slept in a sitting position as he held his little 'caretaker' who was curled on his lap.

_Little Rin, I will protect you from harm with my sword. I will not let sorrow touch your smiles._

_Sesshoumaru-sama, I will protect you from your demons with my smiles. I will hold onto your hand and drag you away from your hurt._


End file.
